Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleship
Standard Battle Formation - Rear= A rear view, showcasing the engines - }} |name= |manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |class=Mobile Suit Carrier/Battleship |type= |engine=*2 Primary GENEHS Generators *4 Secondary GENEHS Generators |slipspace=Shaw-Fujikawa Remodeled Drive |weapons=*G-11W Primary Defensive Laser *G-17A Assault Cannon *G-X54 Heavy Railgun *G-F12 Close-in Weapon System *2 x 200 M57 Thoran Guided Missile |complement=1 Space-type Mobile Suit Battle Group * UNMS-04W Praetorian (10) or * UNMS-04V Centurion (10) or * UNMS-04U Hoplite (10) or * UNMS-04Y Legionary (10) 1 Fighter Squadron (15 Fighters) * F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor |armor=Titanium-A Battleplate |crew=*265 Crew *Marine Complement (55) *"Dumb" A.I. (1) |era=*Human-Covenant War *The Saulosian Campaign |affiliation= United Nations Space Command }} The , commonly referred to as the Diviner-class Battleship or the Diviner-class Mobile Suit Carrier, was a class of warship concurrently employed by the UNSC and their allies. They were designed with the intention of being a vessel that shared the traits of a battleship and a carrier, having powerful armaments and an extraordinary complement of space faring mobile suits and fifteen interceptors. The Diviner was designed and manufactured by the Human contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries, a company largely known for its affiliation with Project AEOLIA and its hand for the manufacture of AEOLIA's unique technologies. Built in the later years of the Human-Covenant War, the Diviner-class saw very little usage in the war due to its late arrival onto the battlefield and the general mistrust of unfielded vessels. But whenever these ships were fielded, they did leave a definite impact on the battlefield, impressing the Navy as well as their allies and enemies. During peace time, the Diviner consistently found itself involved in post-war operations against dissidents and any left over Covenant Loyalists. The Battleship would largely be kept up to date, with older models being rehauled to be modified with newer technologies. During the Saulosian Campaign, the would be used as an effectives means of transporting troops and cargo while providing capable firepower to the fleets, essentially becoming the backbone of Humanity's space forces. Overview Developed before the end of the Human Covenant War, the was introduced in 2550, two years before the end of the Great War. This was during a time where most of the UNSC's ships have been either destroyed or disabled, therefore, the Diviner was designed to act as combination of a space-type mobile suit carrier and a battleship, allowing it to have exceptional versatility in all forms of space combat. The Diviner-class Mobile Suit Carrier's space-type mobile suit complement were meant to be used as an effective means of attacking the Covenant's ships since they would be armed with energy-based weaponry. Sadly, when the ship was introduced, it faced severely limited field use as there was no current space-type mobile suits. Instead, it was mainly used as a battleship since its armaments were designed to use the newly designed GEN-based weaponry which would prove effective against their foes. However, the manufacturing of these battleships were highly looked downed upon as the production of the ship itself and its weaponry were considerably expensive at the time. And cause of this, only a small amount were fielded. But the Diviner-class would prove its worth where ever they were fielded, taking down numerous Covenant Destroyers, Corvettes, and various others with their weapons and the newly designed 4th generation mobile suit contingents in the heat of battle. After the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, the line was deemed a major success and was eventually marked for mass production. With the UNSC fleets severely depleted, the Diviner-class became the premier warship of the UNSC during this time period, with them seeing action against the surviving Covenant Remnants. As time passed on, the Dakota-class Frigate would be phased out in favor of s and its subsequent successor, the Carolina-class Frigate. As GEN technology continued to develop, the Diviner-class would be extensively updated and refitted to fit into current standards. By the start of the Saulosian Campaign, the Diviners were considered to be one of the UNSC best warships classes, with many of them having a large presence in all of the battlegroups. Finding heavy usage in the war, the Diviner became a favored battleship as they were capable of going toe to toe with many of the Saulosian ship classes with their wide plethora of weaponry and mobile suits. As the the Saulosian Campaign progressed, some battles were won by the UNSC largely thanks to the , most notably the Battle of Coast, where a small group of Diviners held off a Saulosian Invasion Fleet with their tactical usage of mobile suits and planetary defenses. The manufacturing of this class would finally be decommissioned soon after the war, with the surviving ships being placed into storage for an unknown period of time, until they were needed once again. Description Operational History Early History Introduced in 2550, the were built as a complementary battleship forthe UNSC's weakened battlegroups. As a result, the class gained heavy usage against Covenant forces. By using reverse-engineered Covenant technology and one of the by products of Project AEOLIA, the GEN Energy Harnesser System, the utilized a revolutionary technology that could be on par with the Covenant technology or perhaps surpass it. Due to its frequent deployment and the many victories they brought Intermission Years The Saulosian Campaign Role External Layout The hull of the ship is long and slender, making the ship faster and less of a target against enemy fire. The engineers took inspiration from ancient Greek and Roman maritime battleships, a light fast attacking vessel carrying a small armed force. The top of the ship has total of ? GEN Cannons. Two of the pairs are lined right below the command bridge of the ship, allowing the crew to have visual confirmation of enemy attack and/or destruction. It has 3 large engines for horizontal thrust. The sides of the hull have a pair of rotatable (360 degree) vertical thrusters, each containing 2 engines and 2 pairs of large missile launchers; a total of 7 engines. It's maximum MS capacity is 10 and they're launched at various sections of the ship. Internal Layout Control Center The Control Center (CC), usually referred to as the Bridge, was the most important part of the ship, it was responsible for navigation, control, and the direction of the ship. Located deep within the vessel, it was most protected area of the ship and could only be compromised by sustained heavy fire. The Command Center was placed within a fairly large room with several different stations placed in the four corners with the main command area placed in the center. Armament Primary Weapon Systems The Diviner-class Battleship was designed to feature a vast array of advanced weaponry largely meant for quick successive shots, eventually overwhelming the opposition as well as containing armaments placed for support purposes. Fixed on the top hull of the ship were two Revolutech Advanced Industries G-17A Assault Cannons, a long range weapon designed for maximum damage output and range as it was known to be capable of destroying enemy hulls in two to three consecutive hits from far away. However, the weapon did have its flaws. Considering the fact that Assault Cannons were primarily energy based and required GEN particles to function, it needed to gather sufficient particles to power up its blasts, thus limiting the cannons rate of fire. By charging up, it could fire up to five shots in quick succession. But when that was over, the cannons would need about 1 minute to charge up again. Secondary Weapon Systems Armour Engines Shielding For shielding purposes, the was a equipped with a new component simply known as the GEN Energy Harnesser System. The GEN Energy Harnesser System was a system designed in the later years of the Human-Covenant War Powering n order to function under the large power usage the Diviner-class presented, the Diviner was outfitted with two military styled Heavy Duty GEN Energy Creation System Generators. The GEN Energy Creation System was seen as an experimental energy reactor due to its theoretical power production. However, the system proved to be entirely plausible as it Complement One of the most distinct features of the was its ability to hold mobile suits, most specifically, space-type mobile suits. The main models that were used were the 4th Generation mobile suits as they were served a dual-purpose of being a ground and space-type MS. A single battleship/carrier each had the ability to field ten mobile suits and possibly more, depending whether or not modifications were made to accommadate more. The ships at hand usually held ten of the same mobile suit but the model varied with each ship. The number of mobile suits was seen as efficient as they were capable providing defensive support when the ship was under attack or be a substational asset to aid ground forces. During surface engagements, the Mobile Suit Carriers would sometimes lend support by deploying their mobile suits via a launcher or by landing down on the surface, personally deploying its dual purpose complement. It was during space combat, the mobile suits were able to show its exceptional combat skills as they were able to provide ample protection to their assigned vessel as well as being a counter to fighters and bombers. To a certain extent, the mobile suits can act as a anti missile system since their targeting systems were highly accurate, allowing them to shoot down incoming missiles before they impact the vessel. Usually, the mobile suits were deployed in two teams of four while the remaining two are left behind to act as a guard. However, it wasn't surprising to see all of them deployed as the ship was quite capable of defending itself unless it was severely outnumbered or outmaneuvered. If the mobile suits all teamed up together or focused their weaponry on certain ships, it was proved that they could severely damage or destroy enemy ships with their weaponry. And for these reasons, the complement of the ship often proved to be a powerful asset to the carrier during space battles or to the ground forces during surface engagements. The usual Mobile Suit complement utilized by the was: *'UNMS-04W Praetorian' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Praetorian and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. Due to its slim design, technical specifications and the addition of GEN Thrusters, the Praetorian had high maneuverability and speed performance, allowing it to outrun most enemy fire and catch up to escaping enemies. Given a knightly appearance, the Praetorian was armed with the G-2X1 Lance, a melee-to-mid range weapon easily capable of damaging or destroying most units and the G-7U Light Vulcan, a weapon with a high firing rate mainly meant for missiles and movement restriction, giving it large amounts of versatility in combat. On rare occasions such as engagements where it required more firepower, the Praetorian could arm themselves with the G-89T Bazooka, a weapon capable of firing destructive blasts that could destroy or severely disable enemy units at an instant. *'UNMS-04V Centurion' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Centurion and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. *'UNMS-04U Hoplite' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Hoplite and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. *'UNMS-04Y Legionary' (1 Battle Group/10) - This 4th generation Mobile Suit was one of the first models of the newer generations to be built as a space type machine. With this given advantage it allowed the Legionary and others of its like to be aptly defend their ships while going on the offensive with their heavy armaments. The also had one fighter squadron within the the ship as means of backup support whenever the Mobile Suit complement was deployed. *'F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor' (1 Squadron of 15) - The F71-X Hawk-class Interceptor was one of the UNSC's newest fighter models. The Hawk-class Interceptor was designed by Joint Reyes-McLees/Enternia Shipyards to primarily be a space fighter. However, the Hawk was capable of fulfilling a variety of tactical roles, such as being a support and escort craft as well as being an effective reconnaisance scout. They are commonly found in Diviner-class Mobile Suit Battleships and most carriers but several UNSC ships and stations are known to carry them. Along with the standard models the Diviner-class usually used, they were quite capable of carrying older models, for example, the outdated and obsolete UNMS-01T Dagger. Older generations were included Renowned Ships *''UNSC Diviner'' (Class namesake) *''UNSC Legion'' *''UNSC Centurion'' *''UNSC Principiate'' *''UNSC Praetorian'' *''UNSC Rajput'' *''UNSC Musketeer'' *''UNSC Ming Warrior'' Gallery File:Diviners_with_MS_(TSC).jpg|A Group of s with their UNMS-04W Praetorian escorts File:Diviner-class.jpg|A sketched concept of the File:Core.jpg File:DivinerMSC.jpg File:DivnearS.jpg File:DivwithMs.jpg|A Diviner being escorted by the UNMS-04U Hoplite File:Diviner_Escort.png File:Diviner_Class_(TSC).jpg File:Diviner-class_(TSC).jpg|Various angles showcasing the Diviner File:HopliteEscort.gif Trivia *The is based on the A-Laws Battlecruiser from the series, Gundam 00. However, its relative design has been heavily expounded upon. *Most of the ships were named after fierce warriors of long ages past. Category:Battleship classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes